


Amante destinado

by Joker_Coker



Category: BDB - Fandom, Black Dagger Brotherhood - J. R. Ward
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 11:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5867371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joker_Coker/pseuds/Joker_Coker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una noche tensa después de un partido loco de los Yankees y los Soxs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amante destinado

La noche no pintaba bien en La Guarida, el partido estaba casi al final de la octava entrada y era el turno de los Red Sox para batear, los Yankees los adelantaban por dos carreras. Podían ganar, pero al parecer el pitcher estrella de los Sox estaba lesionado y esa noche no haría sus jugadas salvadoras para llevar al equipo a la victoria.  
Butch dejó el vaso de Powers sobre la mesita en la que descansaban las palomitas que desde hacía media hora ninguno de los dos había tocado. No hacía mucho que la casa se había llenado con la presencia de aquellas dos hembras. El policía todavía recordaba los meses en los que él, borracho, lloraba por la existencia de Marissa y Vishous hacía todo lo posible para que se le olvidaran las penas. Aunque el arrogante y cerrado vampiro no lo confesara. Los ojos avellana del ex humano se clavaron casi sin darse cuenta en su amigo. Allí estaba, tumbado en la butaca de al lado con el cigarro entre los labios rosados, casi consumido. La perilla de su compañero era fina, aunque formaba parte de un fuerte e increíble guerrero podría jurar que cualquier tío pijo del centro de Nueva York la llevaría igual de arreglada y limpia. Al poli le gustaba que Vishous llevase perilla. Al contrario de los demás miembros de la casa. Todos estaban en contra, por eso él se la había dejado. Subió la vista de sus labios y la clavó en aquellos ojos de cristal, eran tan claros que no parecían reales, la primera vez que los vio Butch sintió frío, estaba seguro que con aquella mirada Vishous era capaz de congelar el corazón más cálido. Porque así era su amigo, un corazón cálido dentro de un enorme glaciar que era su cuerpo.  
¡Hostia! El policía desvió la mirada hacia la televisión, Vishous se había dado cuenta de que le estaba mirando y reaccionó clavando ahora la vista hacia él. Algo dentro de Butch se revolvía y deseó que aquel bateador hiciese la mejor de las jugadas para que su amigo volviese la atención al partido.  
—Poli…—la grave voz de Vishous rompió la tensión que se había creado en ese discreto examen de su compañero.  
—¿Sí? —disimuló con rapidez, agarró el vaso de Powers y se lo bebió de un trago.  
—Esto es una pérdida de tiempo, joder.  
Vishous se levantó de la butaca y apagó el televisor, se colocó aquellos pantalones de cuero que le marcaban los músculos de las piernas, y que en un principio Butch no prestaba atención pero últimamente no hacía más que observar. El vampiro de hielo se acercó a su butaca y le quitó el vaso de las manos. Mierda, no sabía lo que le pasaba, pero había jurado que Vishous olía realmente bien. Y eso… eso le gustaba.  
Céntrate O´Neal.  
Se levantó y siguió a su amigo por el pequeño pasillo de La Guarida. Vishous no habló, nunca lo hacía a no ser que fuera necesario. Pero ahora Butch sabía a dónde se dirigía, el problema es que no entendía el porqué de que sus piernas se hubiesen levantado y lo estuviese siguiendo.  
Los ojos de hielo volvieron a aparecer frente a él y una sonrisa socarrona apareció en los labios de Vishous antes de atrapar el cigarrillo entre ellos.  
—Parece que esta noche ambos necesitamos otro tipo de diversión.  
No sabía por qué pero asintió. Joder, Vishous era su mejor amigo, su hermano, era ese alguien especial y esa noche no sabía si era por haberse vaciado tres botellas de Powers, o porque estaba cansado de que Marissa y él estuviesen hablando de aquello hace unos pocos días pero necesitaba dejarlo todo claro.  
—V, tío. Necesito hablar de algo —se sorprendió de lo que le temblaba la voz, estaba comportándose como un marica. Mierda. No, no era eso…  
—Lo sé, pero he aprendido en todo este tiempo que mejor que hablar ciertas cosas, es más efectivo trabajar sobre ellas.  
El escalofrío que recorrió la espalda del policía fue la señal que necesitaba. A la mierda el apareamiento formal, a la mierda la raza y todas sus reglas. Él y Vishous tenían que hacerlo y como su amigo lo había dicho, hoy iban a dejar las cosas claras.  
***  
En cuanto ese brillo especial cruzó por los ojos avellana del ex poli Vishous se puso cachondo. Tenía que ser más discreto o estaba seguro que Butch echaría a correr como una cría de parvulario ante el lobo feroz. Agarró las llaves del Escalade y con un gesto de cabeza le indicó a su amigo que lo siguiera. El ático de Commodore estaba esperándoles, llevaba semanas sin visitarlo y nunca hubiese pensado que volvería a pisar ese suelo de mármol negro junto a él. Su hombre.  
Respiró hondo y dejó que el pecho se le ampliara a sus anchas. Estaba seguro que aquella noche iba a ser genial, ni comparación a como había empezado. A la mierda los Red Sox cuando podía disfrutar de su amigo de otra manera. Todo su cuerpo estaba calentándose demasiado. Vishous joder, contrólate o esto acabará antes de tiempo. Se repitió un par de veces antes de sacarse el mechero del bolsillo trasero de los pantalones de cuero y encenderse el tercer cigarrillo en aquella media hora.  
Butch lo seguía, podía sentirlo, podía olerlo. Qué bien olía el maldito poli, aquella mezcla de brisa marina que le dejaba su shellan, el fuerte olor de la loción de después del afeitado y su propio olor. Ese dulce olor a macho, a…. ¿especias oscuras?  
Joder… Detente Vishous, estás entrando en terreno prohibido. ¡Pero qué hostias! , él adoraba ese terreno prohibido. Se giró y sin previo aviso atrapó el cuerpo de su compañero contra la pared del túnel que los llevaba al aparcamiento de la central. Los pechos de ambos se rozaron y juró que un ligero suspiro se escapó de los labios de Butch. Deseaba aquello tanto como él.  
—Esta noche será solo para nosotros dos, ni los chicos, ni Marissa, ni Jane sabrá nada de esto —las palabras salieron firmes de los labios del vampiro masoquista mientras apretaba la cadera contra la de su compañero confirmando gracias a esa tremenda erección que no era el único que se moría por estar ya en ese maldito ático.  
—Joder, por supuesto…  
Palabras suficientes para Vishous. Se separó, a pesar de que estaba deseando arrancarle la ropa a Butch y devorarle como nunca había hecho con nadie. Porque aquel ex policía había estado tentándole durante un largo tiempo. Había probado la sangre de su hermano hacía muy poco y todavía la recordaba, deseaba volver a tenerlo en su interior, abordándole como un torrente único de fuego y energía que lo recargaba en sobre masía.  
Llegaron al coche y esperó a que Butch se subiese a la camioneta para arrancar, Lil Wayne siempre acompañándole, se tranquilizó un poco cuando comenzó la canción. Salió del terreno de la hermandad alejándose del complejo y dirigiéndose hacia el centro de la ciudad. Se lamió los labios fijándose en como el ex policía se intentaba colocar la erección entre sus pantalones deportivos. Porque a pesar de que Butch era todo un dios en la moda, hoy se había vestido con una ropa cómoda para pasar una tarde tranquila con su mejor amigo disfrutando a los Red Sox. Mierda, aquel pantalón de deporte sobraba, Vishous pensó que en cuanto llegasen al destino se aseguraría de que la tela que cubría el cuerpo tostado de su compañero desapareciera.  
Vishous maldijo por lo bajo que su amigo fuese un mestizo, habría sido mucho más fácil desmaterializarse. Aún así se tranquilizó y continuó concentrado en el camino, que agradeció estaba despejado de cualquier contratiempo. Lo último que les faltaba era encontrarse con algún restrictor que los molestara en su noche.  
Aparcó el Escalade en el garaje y llamó al ascensor, dejó que Butch entrase primero, notaba a su amigo nervioso, y eso le gustaba. Estaba acostumbrado a esa sensación de miedo en las otras parejas que tuvo durante años. Pero en él era diferente, porque el olor lo enganchaba y le obligaba a luchar por no reventar aquel maldito ascensor por ser tan jodidamente lento. Y entonces el ting del ascensor le indicó que habían llegado a su destino.  
Abrió con la llave de bronce que guardaba en la cazadora de cuero, y cuando desactivó la alarma se quitó la pesada chaqueta dejándola sobre la cama. Butch hizo lo mismo con la sudadera y se quedó quieto en el centro del edificio mientras que las velas negras colocadas por toda la estancia se encendían una tras otra.  
Contempló a su compañero una vez más, imponente, fuerte, con unas piernas largas y rudas, unos brazos que si te golpeaban no te harían solo cosquillas y un cuello jodidamente sexy, Vishous sabía que aquella zona sería la primera que iba a lamer. Pero no la última. Caminó hasta el mueble bar y agarró dos vasos de cristal grueso para servirles algo. Joder, ambos sabían que necesitaban un trago. Cuando agarró la botella de Grey Goose que descansaba sobre la madera negra el ex policía habló.  
—V, la botella…—aquella voz sonó como un gruñido y la piel del vampiro de hielo se puso de gallina y su polla comenzó a despertarse de nuevo, siendo bastante evidente.  
***  
Vishous le observaba con la botella de Grey Goose en las manos y con una enorme y perceptible erección en aquellos pantalones de cuero.  
Puta vida.  
Butch pudo sentir ese calor que le invadía y algo en su interior se disparó como si fuese un rifle cargado que apuntase hacia su presa.  
Mío.  
—Ven aquí y dame la botella —le ordenó a su compañero.  
Se sorprendió bastante cuando observó como Vishous le hacía caso y se acercaba a él dejándole la botella en la mano derecha. Cuando apretó el cristal entre los dedos sintió el frío de la nevera del mueble bar y entonces una seguridad se apoderó de él. Supo que tenía que tomar el control. Que por una maldita vez se haría lo que él quería, porque V estaba dispuesto a complacerle en lo que fuera.  
—Arrodíllate.  
Y con una simple palabra tenía a ese enorme macho de rodillas ante él, pudo comprobar cómo el pecho del vampiro se encogía y ampliaba respirando nervioso. Y de nuevo ese calor que lo invadió, su polla estaba demasiado rígida, ya era imposible esconderlo, iba a follar con Vishous.  
—Levanta la cara y quítate la camiseta.  
Y de nuevo el enorme vampiro de metro noventa hizo todo lo que él le ordenaba. Butch se controló para no agacharse y romperle la tela de la camiseta mientras V se la quitaba lentamente. El hijo de puta sabía cómo sacarlo de sus casillas, pero el ex policía conocía bien a su amigo y aquella noche se lo haría pasar tan bien que rezaría a la zorra de su madre que lo encerrase en aquella burbuja temporal.  
Sujetó al macho de ojos de hielo por el mentón e inclinó la botella dejando que el líquido cállese por los labios del arrodillado y se deslizase también por el cuello y pecho de este. Lo contempló y disfrutó como nunca de la imagen que Vishous le regalaba, lamiéndose y saboreando el Grey Goose. Mierda, mala idea tío, ahora no podría volver a verlo beber ese delicioso vodka.  
Se agachó y le apretó el cuello levantándole con fuerza, clavó los ojos en las dos paredes azuladas de su amigo y entonces la puerta se abrió. La necesidad de tenerlo cerca aumentó volviéndose tan fuerte que decidió terminar con la agonía de los dos.  
Los labios de ambos vampiros se apretaron con tanta fuerza que Butch pudo sentir como los enormes y afilados colmillos de V le rajaban, y el sabor de la sangre se unía a la sensación de victoria que ambos estaban alcanzando. La lengua del ex poli demostró su maestría apoderándose de la cavidad del vampiro y entrelazándose con su compañera. El beso fue corto pero no se detuvieron ahí, ambos continuaron extasiados, besándose, lamiéndose y acariciando partes que nunca antes se hubieses atrevido a tocar.  
—Quítate la ropa —gruñó Vishous, no como orden sino como una súplica, y Butch complaciente y generoso aceptó aquella idea.  
La ropa deportiva del ex policía estaba esparcida por el suelo de la habitación. Las manos de V se deslizaban por su piel y Butch se esforzaba por no perder el control y derramarse sobre el pecho de su compañero. El vampiro se levantó y supo que habían cambiado un poco las tornas, V estaba dispuesto a avanzar.  
Mierda, V, hazlo.  
En la mirada del vampiro estaba escrito algo más que deseos, había algo más, Butch no supo de qué se trataba hasta que guiado entre besos y caricias Vishous lo separó de aquel enorme armario donde guardaba las cadenas, látigos, y demás juguetes de sus sesiones.  
—Poli… —el ronroneo de la voz de su compañero lo excitó todavía más.  
Perdió el equilibrio cuando las pantorrillas chocaron contra la cama. V lo observaba con atención, esperando a que se tumbara en ella, lo hizo. No quería perder ni un segundo, habían perdido demasiado con el estúpido partido de beisbol.  
Se tumbó sobre la cama, empujando la cazadora de V hacia el suelo, y sintió como el colchón se hundía cuando su amigo se subía tras él.  
***  
El corazón de V latía desbocado, ahí estaba, sobre su poli, sintiendo su sabor todavía en los labios, observándole completamente, disfrutando del calor de su cuerpo. Nada había sido mejor en toda su larga existencia que ese maldito momento. Inclinó la cabeza y gruñó suavemente mientras le lamía el cuello.  
—Butch… joder… —deslizó la mano por los muslos del poli y sintió como su amigo le hacía lo mismo.  
Se puso tenso, no le gustaba que nadie le acariciase cerca de las cicatrices, aquello le ponía enfermo y le hacía recordar escenas nunca olvidadas. Butch se dio cuenta porque rápidamente subió las manos por la espalda de V y las deslizó hasta su pecho, comenzando a acariciarle los pezones con una habilidad increíble y placentera.  
Aquello estaba siendo el camino hacia el paraíso.  
La mano de V se cerró entre el miembro erecto de el ex policía. ¡Vaya barbaridad! Nunca antes había visto algo así, aquella polla estaba gritándole que quería ser suya, latía y estaba ardiendo, suplicaba por caricias de consuelo, pero además ese tamaño tan descomunal solo conseguía que V perdiese más el control.  
—Mierda… —primera reacción ante la sacudida que le había regalado—. Oh… Joder… —y una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios apretados de Butch. Una sonrisa que Vishous había conseguido.  
El vampiro continuó con el suave masaje, mientras que le regaló algo de dedicación al pecho de su compañero, lamió con suma cautela el pezón derecho hasta que este se puso completamente erecto, continuó con el izquierdo y Butch comenzó a revolverse debajo de él. No se detuvo y bajó hasta la cicatriz oscura que el Omega le había dejado como regalo, se detuvo dudoso, pero cuando elevó la vista hacia él y lo pudo observar con las mejillas sonrojadas y los labios y ojos apretados disfrutando de lo que le hacía, supo que tenía que hacerlo.  
—¡Ah, Vishous! —el primer gemido con su nombre, y el vampiro luchó por no derramarse sobre las sábanas.  
La lengua recorrió toda la extensión de la herida y le regaló suaves besos sobre la piel marcada. Bajó llegando a la zona que tantas veces había visto adornada de bello corporal, y que ahora lo esperaba limpio, excitado y duro. Se relamió y no dudó ni una milésima de segundo en devorar aquella polla que llevaba su nombre en toda esa larguísima excitación.  
El cuerpo de Butch se tensó cuando los labios de Vishous se apoderaron de su miembro, pero en cuestión de segundos las caderas del policía chocaban contra la boca del vampiro castrado. Y este disfrutaba de la sensación de ahogo que sentía cuando toda la longitud se introducía en su boca y le llegaba hasta casi la mitad de la garganta y volvía a salir.  
Lamió, mordió y apretó toda la polla del policía. El cuerpo de Butch se tensó y toda la inmensa y eyaculación de su compañero lo abordó.  
La esencia de su hombre era lo más delicioso que había probado.  
Cuando se separó pudo sentir como su amigo se relajaba, a pesar de continuar empalmado.  
Perfecto, porque aquello no iba a terminar en una única mamada. Vishous quería más, necesitaba llegar hasta el final.  
***  
Joder, la imagen del vampiro con la corrida en los labios, relamiéndose, mirándole fijamente, abordándole de una manera tan sensual lo único que provocaba era que tuviese que luchar por no derramarse de nuevo.  
—Ven —gruñó excitado.  
Y observó con atención como el vampiro gateaba hasta él.  
—Quítate esos jodidos pantalones, imbécil —protestó y pudo comprobar como una fina sonrisa se dibujaba en los labios de V.  
El vampiro se levantó en la cama, quedando toda su altura sobre Butch, disfrutando de la asombrosa vista de los hombros amplios y el pecho ancho, además de sentirse como el espectador de la primera fila en la película.  
Vishous y lo jodidamente sexy que es quitándose unos pantalones.  
Cuando el sonido sordo de la tela dio la señal, V volvió a caer sobre Butch y le atrapó los labios de la manera más violenta que el poli no había visto antes. La polla de Vishous le rozaba el abdomen, pudo sentir esa sensación húmeda y caliente sobre la piel, y entonces las manos se le movieron solas.  
Deslizó una de ellas hacia los labios de V, y mientras el vampiro lo lamía con sumisa atención la otra mano atrapó la polla de su compañero y comenzó a masturbarle sin ningún cuidado, sabiendo que lo duro y era lo que más le gustaba a él.  
—Oh, vamos poli … —el ronroneo y gruñido que salió de la boca de V le indicó que iba por buen camino. Y aquello le hizo sentirse victorioso.  
Separó los dedos de los labios de Vishous y los acercó a su entrada, y sin ningún cuidado lo penetró con dos. Arrancándole un llanto de placer al macho. Algo dentro de él se activó, y la bomba se estalló.  
El interior de Vishous era cálido, y se estaba abriendo más y más a él, complacido por el trato que le daba.  
—Joder…. Butch… hazlo ya —la orden había sido clara. Si deseaba que V se derramara por su posesión, por él, tenía que hacerlo pronto.  
Le abrió las nalgas con ambas manos y clavó su enorme erección en él. Los músculos del vampiro se tensaron atrapándole la polla en el interior, pero Virgen Escribana, aquello era maravilloso. Mucho mejor que cualquiera de los polvos con las prostitutas con las que había estado innumerables veces.  
El corazón le salía del pecho y el rugido que salía de él se mezclaba con los de su amante. Las estocadas que le regalaba se fundían con el vaivén de las caderas de V, aquella danza prohibida estaba siendo deliciosa.  
Que Dios lo perdonase, pero si aquello era pecar, estaba siendo el pecado más delicioso del mundo. Vishous era su pecado, en el que caería todas las veces que hiciera falta, siempre.  
La explosión de V le estalló sobre el pecho y el abdomen, el vampiro de hielo se derrumbó sobre él, apoyándose en los fuertes brazos para no aplastarle. Y entonces sucedió, Butch se vino en el interior de Vishous, llenándole por completo. Nunca antes había tenido un orgasmo como aquel. Y Butch gimió el nombre de su compañero tan alto que casi rompe los cristales de la terraza.  
***  
La noche había sido magnifica, Vishous se recostó al lado de su compañero que intentaba recuperar el aliento. Se giró hacia él tumbándose de lado y disfrutando de la sensación que le regalaba el líquido de su poli entre las piernas.  
Los ojos avellana se clavaron en los suyos y sintió de nuevo como se le endurecía la polla. Hostia. No quería estropear aquello. Butch había estado increíble y finalmente había destrozado todas las barreras en su relación.  
V agarró con cuidado el ancho mentón de su compañero y lo besó mientras algo en su interior ronroneaba.  
—Cuando decía que eras mi macho, lo decía completamente seguro.  
O´Neal levantó las cejas y se incorporó en la cama revuelta.  
—¡Serás cabrón! ¿Sabías que esto iba a pasar desde hace tiempo verdad? —gruñó entre dientes mientras le regalaba una sonrisa tierna—. Lo viste en uno de tus sueños ¿no?  
Vishous se inclinó y lo besó tierno, lo atrajo hacia él y sonrió.  
—Te equivocas, poli —murmuró cerca de su oído—. Lo que vi en mis sueños todavía no ha sucedido, pero…— le acarició el pecho suavemente con la mano enguantada—. Pronto sucederá.  
—Oh, vamos V, vete a la mierda —rió Butch mientras le devolvía el beso y lo abrazaba tierno.  
Vishous subió la sábana de seda negra sobre ambos cuerpos y dejó que Butch fuese el que esta vez estuviese encima.  
—Va a ser una noche muy larga, vampiro marica —gruñó Butch mientras le pasaba los colmillos por la piel de su cuello.  
—Lo sé, maldito macho —gimió V, mientras apretaba entre las palmas de sus manos las duras nalgas del ex policía—. Así que continuemos.  
Las paredes de Commodore habían visto innumerables escenas de sexo, pero las que grabó aquella noche, fueron las mejores. Sin juguetes, cadenas, o látigos. El único cuero que hubo rodeaba la mano maldita de Vishous. Aquella noche, V, supo lo que era hacer el amor, porque además de que Butch era todo un experto nunca antes había conocido la manera de poder torturar a alguien únicamente con tus manos.


End file.
